<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bastard Boy's Break In by PartingGla55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790717">The Bastard Boy's Break In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartingGla55/pseuds/PartingGla55'>PartingGla55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Assault, F/F, F/M, Gags, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Touching, POV Ramsay Bolton, Past Domestic Violence, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Restraints, Tasers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartingGla55/pseuds/PartingGla55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot: The Bastard Boys are professional robbers who take what they want. They are known for mixing work and play. But play time is over. Now Ramsay is on a mission to get back what was taken from him.</p><p>No sex happens in this but it's talked about. This ends kinda happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Ramsay Bolton/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bastard Boy's Break In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came from a night of tequila and a twisted mind so take this as the hangover therapy that it is.</p><p>Anyway just wanted people to know that there isnt too much description of torture or anything but a couple of minor characters do die so yeah. I tagged explicit just in case so if any of you are even close to squeemish then here's your warning!</p><p>Sansa isn't in this as much as I thought at first. I was going to have her in it more but then I realized that a ton of flashbacks wasnt my jam and this is really about home invasions more than anything else. I tagged the relationships but none of them are actually that important to this story so yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ramsay’s POV</b>
</p><p>The woman’s name was Tansy he was pretty sure. Ramsay always liked to look at all the pictures people put up in their homes. Tansy and – what was his name? Erryk? They liked to show off their swanky vacations in exotic places. She liked to show off what she had in bikinis on nice beaches.</p><p>“Mmph,” Tansy keened. Ramsay turned to find Skinner had started to stroke her cheek. Tansy twitched trying to get away from his touch. Good luck with that. She was trussed up nice and tight. She gave another muffled cry through the gag when Skinner pulled at her shirt to reveal her bra strap.</p><p>“Nmmph!” Tansy shook her head, her eyes wide. She looked like a raccoon with her makeup running everywhere. Ramsay smirked under his balaclava.</p><p>They had tied each of her wrists to the elbow of her other arm behind her back and wrapped the ends around her front, welding her arms behind her and together. Her ankles and knees were also strapped together. A trail of blood went down her chin from around her gagged mouth. Ramsay had warned her not to fight and a split lip was light punishment.</p><p>“We should leave her with something to remember us by,” Grunt suggested. He started undoing his zipper and the Bastard Boys enjoyed watching her quivering thighs as she shook with fear.</p><p>“Tansy!” A man’s voice shouted. They turned to find the man from the pictures around the apartment standing in the doorway. He dropped the bag of groceries and started towards them but then Alyn came up behind him and put him in a head lock. Together with Skinner they held Tansy’s man (wasn’y his name Erryk?) until he was passed out from Alyn’s head lock.</p><p>“Nmmph, plmph!” Tansy was begging. They had propped her up against a wall, but she squirmed until she tipped and spilled across the floor. Ramsay got a nice view of her ample cleavage.</p><p>“Boss, you’ve got five minutes before your out of time.” Ramsay’s radio crackled as Luton radioed from the van.</p><p>“Hurry.” Ben Bones added over the radio. He was their getaway driver.</p><p>“You heard ‘em let’s go.” Ramsay said. Grunt was disappointed and he sadly grabbed one of Tansy’s breasts pulled it out of her bra and gave a squeeze. “Put that down.” Ramsay ordered him.</p><p>“He shouldn’t get to keep her. He’ll just waste her.” Skinner complained and pointed at Erryk’s limp form. Ramsay shrugged.</p><p>“Fine so get rid of him. But make it fast.”</p><p>“Nmmmph!” Tansy screamed into her gag as Alyn and Skinner picked up Erryk. Her mouth was so stuffed with the strip of dish towel and taped sealed that it came out as a muffled whine.</p><p>Ramsay felt himself grow hard. He ignored Alyn and Skinner as they opened the sliding glass door to the balcony and heaved Erryk up. He was too busy watching Tansy’s eyeliner run down her face as she cried and writhed. The ropes tying her arms behind her were so tight that her hands were red almost purple. Ramsay tugged at his pant leg to try to make more room. Her left tit was still hanging out from when Grunt had pulled it out and it was squishing around as she tried to squirm across the floor to the balcony.</p><p>A car alarm started going off when Alyn and Skinner pushed him over and it was time to go. Ramsay checked to make sure they had taken the computers, the entire safe which they could open later. And the jewelry box and anything else worth money.</p><p>They were piled into the van and turning the revving the engine when the ambulance got there. They were six blocks away by the time the cops go there.</p><p>Ramsay sighed and smiled to himself. He took off his balaclava.</p><p>He was dropped off and he went home.</p><p>“I’m home!” Ramsay called. There was no answer. Ramsay tsked. He had just made a lot of money and this was not the homecoming he wanted.</p><p>“Don’t be shy, come here!” There was still no answer.</p><p>“Sansa!”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay was shaking he was so furious. How could she leave him!? Part of him thought at first that she didn’t really leave him. She just went shopping or was out for some reason even though she knew he didn’t like it when she did that. But he went through her things and her clothes were gone. Her money and her toothbrush. Her side of the closet was empty and so was the dresser and all of her makeup stuff.</p><p>Ramsay opened a drawer in the bathroom and saw that the only thing she left behind was her extra stash of concealers that she kept on hand for when she needed to cover bruising. She was always so delicate. Ramsay made fists and tried not to punch the wall. He would make her glad that she had left behind the extra tubes of concealer because he would make sure she would need them when she came back.</p><p>Ramsay had been berating her a lot lately to be less of a slob. The last few weeks he thought she was just being cleaner because things were looking neater but now he realized she was just slowly cleaning out her stuff.</p><p>He kneeled down and looked at a shoe print near the inside of the front door. It wasn’t from any of his shoes. It was too big to be Sansa’s. Someone had helped her move out. He took out his phone and accessed his smart doorbell camera.</p><p>Ramsay spent some time ranting to the Bastard Boys group text and received responses from the others saying to fuck her and that she’d pay.</p><p>That night Ramsay spent watching the footage from the doorbell from the past two weeks. Sansa as on it coming and going and it would have looked normal except now Ramsay knew what to look for and Sansa was definitely using her giant purse bag that would leave bulging and would come back empty. She even went to work a few times carrying her giant purse and her briefcase and a small backpack, which would also leave full and come back empty.</p><p>He finally found what he was looking for. They had come today for the final pickup. That rich bitch Robb Stark, the pretty boy cousin Jon, the little sister and her brainless henchman, even the wild youngest brother who should have still been at college.</p><p>And another man Ramsay did not recognize right away.</p><p>They had call come to make sure she had everything and could leave without fear from having to talk to Ramsay.</p><p>Ramsay balled his hands into fists as he stared at the image of Sansa leaving down the hallway flanked by Jon and Robb. Both of them had their arms draped around Sansa’s shoulders and Ramsay could taste the rage bubble up his throat like heartburn.</p><p>Ramsay focused on the man who followed behind. Light brown hair. Tall. Ramsay was even angrier when he glanced up into a mirror and realized just how much more handsome the man was than Ramsay himself. Ramsay wasn’t hideous like some faces out there but he wasn’t blind and he knew he was not anywhere near as handsome as this guy.</p><p>Ramsay suddenly realized he knew exactly who the new man was. Loras Tyrell. But why was he there? The only thing Ramsay knew about Loras was that he was about as straight as a rainbow.</p><p>Ramsay felt his stomach loosen slightly because at least Sansa wasn’t cheating on him.</p><p>They could work this out. There was hope. He would make her realize they could get through this.</p><p>All he had to do was find her.</p><p>He rewound the footage to earlier today. The Starks, the Stark bitch’s henchman and Loras Tyrell were standing in a group at the door waiting for Sansa to let them in.</p><p>The Starks had way more money than he did though and there was no way his father would ever give him money to go chasing after her. Knowing them, they had probably put her on a direct flight back to Winterfell where she was propped up on some pillows and a mug of hot cocoa. But she probably wouldn’t stay there for long. He was 99% certain she was not in town anymore. Where would she go?</p><p>He could not call or text her yet. He couldn’t risk the possibility that he would show his hand too soon.</p><p>He looked back at the screen, showing the frozen picture of the group standing at the door.</p><p>Rickon was risky but just might be worth a visit. He was hanging out with some friends in King’s Landing for the holiday weekend but usually spent all his time in college. He would probably never tell Ramsay shit, but everyone had a breaking point and Ramsay was interested in finding it.</p><p>Robb Stark and Jon Snow had an apartment right here in King’s Landing. Robb Stark lived part-time in Winterfell and part time in King’s Landing while he did business deals and Jon lived there full time and worked as a cop. But Ramsay moved on because it was really unlikely that Sansa was there. They knew that he knew where it was and they would not want the possibility that Ramsay would stake the place out.</p><p>Loras Tyrell lived in Highgarden, which confused Ramsay. He knew the two were friends kind of but they didn’t really talk enough to be considered so close that Loras would get on a plane and make a whole trip just to move Sansa out of the apartment.</p><p>Loras would have been Ramsay’s most promising option for finding Sansa but he didn’t even live in King’s Landing and there was no way he was going to waste time trying to figure out what hotel he was staying at or which friend.</p><p>Ramsay had thought that Sansa was better friends with Margaery Tyrell, who lived part-time in King’s Landing. But Ramsay checked his phone and Instagram told him that Margaery was currently not in King’s Landing. She was at a photo shoot in Dorne and would be heading straight to Highgarden.</p><p>The little sister, Arya? Ramsay grit his teeth. She had the audacity to knee him in the balls that time a few years back. All to defend Jeyne Poole of all people who she had always seemed to hate.</p><p>Arya lived in King’s Landing and went to grad school. She was his best option besides Rickon. He didn’t know where she lived or hung out so Ramsay sent a text to the Bastard Boys group chat to see if someone could figure it out. It couldn’t be too hard to find. There was the problem of that boyfriend of hers though and Ramsay glared at the screen. Then he smirked in satisfaction.</p><p>Alyn and Skinner had made quick work of Erryk easily enough. They would just need to plan ahead. Ramsay looked to his phone when it buzzed.</p><p><em>~Elmar Frey says he’s knows where the bitch’s apartment is.~</em> Grunt texted the group text. Ramsay smiled.</p><p><em>~But he says he’ll only tell us if he gets to come.~</em> Ramsay groaned. He forgot that Elmar had been complaining for months and months that the Stark bitch kept ignoring him. On this one thing Ramsay did not blame her.</p><p>He had always thought Elmar Frey to be sniveling and useless. Elmar had begged and begged to be let in on their gigs. Ramsay would never have agreed except Elmar’s grandfather was one of their best fencers so he couldn’t really say no especially now. For once though Elmar was proving himself useful.</p><p>Ramsay texted back:</p><p>
  <em>~Tell him he can come but only after I find out what I want to know.~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Two days later Ramsay spent the morning double checking his supplies. It always served him well to be prepared. He made sure to keep this crew smaller than usual. They weren’t planning on stealing a lot this time. Probably Rickon didn’t anything worthwhile anyway beyond a flat screen tv and maybe a laptop for school. From what Ramsay knew of Rickon he didn’t even play video games so he probably wouldn’t have a Playstation or Xbox.</p><p>Ramsay grinned when he saw his target coming back from a morning run.</p><p>“Rickon buddy!” Damon called and Ramsay turned up the volume on his phone so he could hear. Damon’s phone was on with a call and the phone was in his breast pocket so Ramsay could listen.</p><p>“Who are you?” Rickon asked and Damon laughed like they were friends.</p><p>“Come on! We met at that party a few months back on campus. How have you been?” But Rickon didn’t play video games or go to parties apparently because Rickon snorted and shook his head.</p><p>“Your mistaken it was someone else sorry.”</p><p>“I know I’m right” Damon insisted and he blocked Rickon’s way to the apartment. “How’s your family? You have a sister right?”</p><p>Ramsay was across the street to watch and he watched Rickon freeze for a second.</p><p>“What about her?”</p><p>“She’s pretty and I wanted to know if she’s single” Damon said and Ramsay looked through binoculars to watch Rickon’s reaction.</p><p>“Get out of here man she wouldn’t like you” Rickon laughed but Ramsay saw that he looked angry and maybe even worried. Before Damon could keep trying to get something useful Rickon had sidestepped and was on the other side. He hurried inside the flat and he slammed the door and Ramsay could hear the lock turn even through Damon’s phone in his pocket.</p><p>Damon turned and looked at Ramsay across the street. He shrugged. It was worth a shot.</p><p> </p><p>It took longer than Ramsay wanted to get ready but Ramsay had to admit he was happy they took the extra time. But now Ramsay was itching to go. Made sure to keep the team small compared to their robberies but bigger than when they went to talk to Rickon. Too many people meant Ramsay would need to take time to order people around and he didn’t want to do that. But with the henchman hanging around Ramsay didn’t want to take a chance.</p><p>“Just make sure I get to have her,” Elmar whined.</p><p>Ramsay and the other Bastard Boys who were there gave Elmar glares. Ramsay was still annoyed he had to bring Elmar but at least he had cased the place first. They were in the final countdown to their target arriving. Ramsay and Elmar were hiding in the bedroom closet and Luton and Skinner were in a side hallway closet. Alyn and Grunt were outside the apartment and would wait by the door until Luton came to let them in.</p><p>“Shut up. I need to ask her questions and then you can do whatever the fuck you want with her.” Ramsay shot back.</p><p>“But”</p><p>“I said shut up. She’ll be here any minute” and they both heard the front door unlock and the door open then close.</p><p>“All I’m saying is that movie will suck and we shouldn’t bother seeing it!” They could hear a voice say.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to start dinner first?”</p><p>“Quiet you” came a deeper answer and they heard a quiet giggle as they came into the bedroom. They heard something flop on the bed and some sighs.</p><p>Ramsay eased the closet door open and saw their target on the bed with her henchman. She was lying on the bed and he was on top of her, kissing her neck.</p><p>They were so focused on each other that they didn’t see Skinner follow them into the bedroom or Ramsay and Elmar come from the other direction from the closet. Ramsay saw Luton silently pass by the bedroom door on his way to let in Alyn and Grunt.</p><p>Luton led Alyn and Grunt in the room and they were ready.</p><p>Skinner stepped forward and got his knife ready and Ramsay drew his gun.</p><p>Ramsay watched as the girl’s eyes open and go wide seeing Skinner approach but before she could say anything Skinner hat the knife against her boyfriend’s throat. He froze and glanced around the room and saw they were outnumbered. He slowly raised his head but stayed on top of her trying to shield her. It was cute because it was in vain and everyone knew it. His fingers were wrapped around his gun but Ramsay could still feel himself growing hard as he watched the realization on their faces.</p><p>Skinner tugged on the boyfriend’s hair and put pressure on the knife at his throat and forced him to stand up part way. The boyfriend kept staring at Ramsay’s gun which was aimed at the girl.</p><p>“Look at that!” Skinner laughed.</p><p>“He was getting ready to put it in! Its almost cruel to leave him wanting like that maybe we should let him finish up and we can get to business”</p><p>“Stand him up and back him away” Ramsay ordered from beneath his balaclava. He knew Arya would probably recognize his voice but he kept it on for now.</p><p>“What do you want?” The boyfriend asked.</p><p>“There’s money in my wallet you can have it.”</p><p>Arya tried to sit up and stay close to her boyfriend when he was forced back but Grunt stepped forward and used his hand to grab her shoulder and force her back onto the bed.</p><p>“Don’t touch her!” the boyfriend yelled but it was too late.</p><p>Alyn took a taser and dug it into his side and pushed the button. The crackling sound snapped rapidly and the big man yelled and fell to his knees.</p><p>“Gendry!” Arya yelled. She tried to sit up again but Grunt pushed down by the neck and braced his leg between hers. He grabbed her flailing hands with his free hand and she watched as Alyn and Skinner struggled with Gendry. They followed Ramsay’s pointed finger and they dragged him out of the way.</p><p>Ramsay handed his gun to Luton who went to help guard Gendry. They sat the boyfriend in a chair and so Ramsay turned and focused on Arya. He tapped Grunt on the shoulder and Grunt slowly released Arya and backed away. He turned and left the room probably to jerk off or something.</p><p>Grunt was supposed to join Damon on a stakeout to case the next break-in anyway so Ramsay soon heard the front door close after.</p><p>Arya was still half laying on the bed not moving.</p><p>“What do you want?” She asked and glanced at Gendry who was being held in place while Elmar got a bunch of tangled ropes separated out.</p><p>“I want you to answer some questions for me” Ramsay said simply.</p><p>“And then you will all go?”</p><p>“Yes.” He leaned forward. The the top five buttons of her shirt were undone. The top two were probably never buttoned anyway but Ramsay realized why Grunt had been so slow to leave Arya. Gendry must have started unbuttoning her shirt when they were interrupted. Ramsay leaned over her.</p><p>“Tell me where Sansa is.” She froze and stared at his eyes through his balaclava. Ramsay knew his eye color was very very light blue so she knew it was him now.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Ramsay shrugged. She always was the type to make things harder for herself.</p><p>“Its the hard way then.”</p><p>He wrapped his hand around her neck and jerked her up before throwing her back further onto the bed. He ignored the scuffles from behind him. Ramsay had prepared ties at the head and foot of the bed before they got there and now he planted his knee in her stomach while he pulled them out and knotted them around her wrist. He was just finishing her other wrist when Gendry bellowed from behind him.</p><p>Arya’s head snapped to his right and he heard a roar and Ramsay looked behind him and up to his right to follow her gaze. Elmar was still trying to tie Gendry’s left wrist to the arm of the ladder back chair when Gendry had shaken his right hand free and punched Elmar in the face and then elbowed Alyn. He snapped his head back and knocked Skinner in the face. All three of them were staggering and Gendry whipped a hand out striking Luton who fumbled with his gun. Luton fumbled and the hair trigger went off and Luton melted to the floor.</p><p>The next thing Ramsay knew Gendry was crashing into him.</p><p>They crashed to the floor and for a second Ramsay thought he would be pummeled. But then Skinner was using the taser again and the others pulled him off of Ramsay. In the corner, Elmar was still dabbing at his nose.</p><p>“Why the fuck wasn’t he tied up yet?!?” Ramsay yelled.</p><p>“The ropes were tangling up and then he hit me!” Elmar whined.</p><p>“Aaah!” Luton was yelling from the floor. Ramsay bent over. He had been shot and it didn’t look good. It was a waste because Luton was actually one of Ramsay’s favorite crew members. His favorite was Damon actually but Damon was on another job. If only it could have been Elmar who was shot. He picked up the gun and shot Luton in the head.</p><p>Everyone was still and frozen and now Gendry and Arya were watching him with extra cautious expressions.</p><p>“Any other complaints?” Ramsay asked Elmar and Elmar shook his head his eyes wide.</p><p>“Tie him properly this time.” Ramsay pointed at Alyn and Skinner. He supervised while the two of them zip tied Gendry’s wrists and ankles to the armrests and legs. They made sure the chair was out of the way close to the wall off the right side and a little beyond the foot of the bed.</p><p>“Gag him, too.” Alyn went to the dresser and rooted around. Once a thick sock was pulled from the dresser Alyn rolled it into a compact shape.</p><p>“Open up.” But Gendry kept his mouth shut so Alyn pinched his nose while Skinner pried his mouth open and stuffed it into Gendry’s mouth. Alyn taped it into place.</p><p>Then they finished tying him up with rope along the arm rests, legs and around his torso so his back was flat against the back of the chair. Skinner was great with knots and he soon had it so that Gendry could barely move.</p><p>“And where do you think you’re going?” Ramsay said when he turned around and saw Arya.</p><p>She had been quietly creeping up to the head of the bed where she could reach the knots since the knots on her wrists were on the back of both of her hands where she couldn’t reach them. If she had been able to untie them at the head of the bed she could have made a run for it but she wasn’t.</p><p>Ramsay grabbed her ankles and pulled which dragged her away from the knots at the head of the bed. Once she was fully stretched out like a star fish, he reached for one of the ties at the foot of the bed and tied her ankle. She tried to kick him with her other foot but he was out of her reach. It was easy to grab the other foot and tie it, stretching it to the other corner. Stepping back, she was flat on the bed with each limb secured to each corner. She could only really move her head and she kept looking around trying to find an escape.</p><p>“There. Now where were we?” He started towards her.</p><p>“Dnmph gmph nmm hmmph!” Gendry yelled through his gag but it came out as a series of muffled grunts. His hands were gripping the arm rests and he was straining against his bonds but they didn’t even stretch.</p><p>“What was that?” Ramsay teased. “You shouldn’t interrupt people having a conversation it’s rude.” Gendry growled but Ramsay didn’t care and he turned back to face Arya.</p><p>“You should just go” Arya told him. “People have probably already heard those gun shots and police will be on the way.” It was cute how sensible she was being but she didn’t know the precautions Ramsay had taken.</p><p>He decided to tell her. It would taunt her and also tell her help wasnt coming.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>*** Flash back to that morning ***</b>
  </em>
</p><p>The apartment was on the third floor. The building was a little rundown. It was an okay neighborhood. Not poor but not rich.</p><p>“Do you have the printouts ready?” They nodded.</p><p>“Good let’s go.”</p><p>They went in through the service entrance dressed in workmens’ clothes. They waved to the building manager who didn’t look up from his newspaper and went upstairs. They pounded on the doors of the apartments that were above, below, next to and diagonal to their target apartment. They pounded on the doors of the apartment across from their target.</p><p>They had caught everyone in the morning before they went to work and started on their days. They handed the apartment occupants the printed out sheets that said maintenance on the water, sewage and gas lines was scheduled for the weekend and that none of them could stay for the next three days. They handed everyone invoices showing prepaid hotel stays at a place down the block and apologized for the inconvenience.</p><p>Then they waited.</p><p>Once the people in the adjacent apartments all left with packed bags for the weekend, they went about getting ready.</p><p>It was a Friday so they worked fast just in case someone came home early. Ramsay went into the bedroom and made sure everything would work.</p><p>He prepared ties to the head and foot of the bed. He laid out hand cuffs, tape, rope, pepper spray and zip ties. His father had made him join the boy scouts as a kid and he learned to be prepared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>*** Present Time ***</b>
  </em>
</p><p>“So you see” Ramsay teased her as he ran a finger down her leg. “For the next three days you don’t have any neighbors. If someone heard the gun and called it in, they will have no way of knowing where exactly it came from. If the police try to ask around all of your neighbors are gone and won’t answer.”</p><p>Ramsay watched some of the hope die in her face.</p><p>“It would make your life a lot easier if you told me what I want to know.” But the girl gave him a disgusted look and shook her head. Ramsay grabbed her by the hair and forced her head up to look at him. “I can make things hard for you you know.”</p><p>She spat in his face and Ramsay had enough. He normally would not hold back this long anyway but he had tried to play nice. He got up and went to the table where he had assembled his tools. Turning back to the bed and the rest of the room he waved to the other Bastard Boys. Elmar huffed and started to whine but Alyn and Skinner just dragged him out with them.</p><p>Ramsay was glad that he had given Alyn instructions to take Elmar on a fake ‘patrol’ around the neighborhood so that he would not bitch and complain about not getting Arya to himself.</p><p>Ramsay approached the bed and hopped onto it, sitting to straddle her hips. He heard Gendry’s struggling in the chair behind him and smirked knowing he was blocking Gendry’s view and it was driving the boyfriend crazy not to be able to see what Ramsay was doing. Right now he was probably looking at Arya’s legs sticking out from under Ramsay’s back and maybe some of Arya’s hair and her left arm.</p><p>“I’ll never tell you where she is” Arya told him.</p><p>“We’ll see about that but for now I want you to be quiet.” Ramsay started unbuttoning the rest of the buttons on the front of her shirt. He watched her face while she squirmed and pulled at the ties on her wrists.</p><p>He opened her shirt and examined the inside. Personally he didn’t see what the fuss was about. Both Gendry and Elmar seemed crazy about her and Sansa had even mentioned some bitch named Edric Dayne being in love with her a couple years ago. This girl had tiny tits though. He wondered why she even bothered wearing a bra.</p><p>“Are you done?” Arya sassed him and he snapped up to her face. He never understood how Sansa could be related to such a scrawny little cretin like Arya before but now he did. It was the attitude. The disgusting need they both felt to say whatever they thought.</p><p>“I’m just beginning” Ramsay snarled</p><p>“I have a long way to go if I’m going to fix your awful attitude. No wonder your sister is so confused she’s been hanging out with you too much.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box cutter. He started cutting away her shirt enjoying the muffled sounds behind him and Arya’s eyes darting around.</p><p>“Get the fuck off of me!” Arya shouted. She tried to buck under him and Ramsay smirked again. “Seriously wha-auwlghoww!” Ramsay had taken the opportunity to shove a metal contraption into her open mouth. He wrapped the straps around the back of her head and buckled them into place.</p><p>“This is a tongue gag” Ramsay explained while he tugged on it to make sure it was tight and secure.</p><p>“You like to think your words carry weight so this will help teach you to hold your tongue unless I’ve asked you a question.”</p><p>Arya’s tongue tried to get around it but the interlocking metal bits that went across her mouth extended a plate over her tongue. It kept her tongue down and kept it from doing much. Ramsay watched her struggle with a lack of control and he chuckled and tucked some hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Ngh!” She mumbled. “-On’t ough aeh!” Ramsay had tested out the tongue gag himself before and deciphered that she had said not to touch her and he laughed again. He slid his hands all over her and watched her writhe and squirm.</p><p>Ramsay got back to work cutting away her shirt and finally he reached around to lift her from the bed while his other hand ripped the remains of the shirt from under her. She was already wearing shorts even though it was winter so he left those for now. He got up and went to the door.</p><p>“I’ll let you think on what you’ve said and done” Ramsay told her.</p><p>“The tongue gag is meant to teach you some manners so remember that when I come back.” He turned to Gendry.</p><p>“Maybe you can talk some sense into her.” He laughed at his joke turned off the lights and left them in the dark room. He liked to let people stew for a while before getting to business. It made them stressed and ready to be broken and he got to enjoy the process more too.</p><p>Back in the main room Ramsay went to the thermostat and turned the dial down. Stark bitches always talked about how they liked the cold. He was only helping them live up to it.</p><p>“Did she tell you?” Elmar asked. He was excited to get time with her.</p><p>“We just got here of corse not!” Ramsay said. “But their helpless right now so I’ll let them feel that way for a while.” He saw Elmar looking over to the closed bedroom door. “And remember she’s only yours once I have what I need. Until then you do as I say.”</p><p>It was just then that one of the cellphones on the kitchen counter buzzed. He walked over and saw that it said ‘Incoming call: Rickon.’ Ramsay ignored it and went to sit down on the couch. He saw that the others had already stolen the flat screen tv and the laptops. Since they had more time Ramsay thought they would probably take some of the kitchen appliances too but other than that they didn’t have much that was valuable.</p><p>The second cellphone buzzed and Ramsay read the first part of the text on the lock screen:</p><p><em>~finally booked </em><em>my flight</em><em> tell Arya im an adult and im leaving </em><em>monday</em><em>. my plane leav...~</em> and the text got cut off. Ramsay smiled. So they wouldn’t need to worry about Rickon.</p><p>Ramsay brought both phones to the coffee table in the living room and set them on the coffee table. Alyn and Skinner were in the guest bedroom to nap and Elmar was sulking in another chair in the living room so Ramsay ignored him. He might as well get some sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up the next morning when the first phone on the coffee table buzzed and rang and Ramsay cursed and picked it up to look. It said ‘Incoming call: Rickon’ and Ramsay started to get worried. He put both phones on the coffee table and tried to relax a little longer but then the second phone beeped with a message. Then the first phone beeped with a message.</p><p>Ramsay watched both phones as they would light up and beep with a new message or ring and vibrate with a call. Both pones were locked and protected by pins and the first phone was set to a privacy setting where Ramsay could see that there were voicemails and messages but not who they were from or what they said. The second phone had a slightly less private setting so Ramsay could see a tiny snippet of some of the texts and he knew it was Gendry’s. They were from Rickon.</p><p>
  <em>~hey gen where r u man??~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~are you guys running l8 or smthg?~</em>
</p><p>Fuck. Fucking Rickon. Didn’t he say he was leaving town?</p><p>Ramsay snatched up both phones and took them to the bedroom. He stormed in to find that Elmar was sitting on top of Arya and was licking her neck and findling her chest while Gendry struggled and strained. Elmar had taken off her bra and flung it across the room.</p><p>“Get out!” Ramsay shouted at him.</p><p>“But you just left her alone all night and you weren’t even asking any questions!” Elmar whined and Ramsay punched him in the face.</p><p>“Get out and don’t come back in here unless I give you permission!”</p><p>Elmar collapsed on top of Arya when Ramsay punched him and he held his face and rolled off the bed and had to scurry around the long way around Gendry and the foot of the bed in order to avoid Ramsay and getto the door. He nearly tripped over Luton’s body. Ramsay slammed the door behind Elmar and locked it.</p><p>When he turned around to face the room they were both watching him. Ramsay calmed down a little when he saw fear in Gendry’s face. He felt himself grow just a little hard when he saw that. A new message beeped at the first phone and Ramsay remembered why he was there.</p><p>He straddled Arya taking Elmar’s place and said:</p><p>“Are you going to be good?” She hesitated but then nodded. He unbuckled the gag and lifted the bit and tongue plate out of her mouth. Instantly she started talking.</p><p>“You need to get control over Elmar! That’s right I know who he is and I also know who yo -” Ramsay slapped her to shut her up.</p><p>“You agreed to be good!” he yelled at her.</p><p>“You will only speak when I ask you a question or I say you can. Understand?” She could only nod.</p><p>He held up her phone and activated the screen to show all the messages and missed calls.</p><p>“Tell me where Sansa is.”</p><p>“No.” He put a rough hand on her throat and shook her.</p><p>“Unlock your phone.”</p><p>“No.” He punched her in the face. Some of the force was absorbed by the bed but he could tell she would still bruise. Maybe her eye would swell and close up.</p><p>“Unlock your phone!”</p><p>“Go to hell!”</p><p>He punched her again. Behind him and to his right, he could hear Gendry sucking in giant breaths through his nose as he tried to pull at the ropes. Ramsay tried to put the tongue gag back in her mouth but she wouldn’t open her mouth. He dug his fingers into the hollows of her cheeks to force her jaws apart and buckled it in place. He got up and opened the bedroom door.</p><p>“Skinner!” Skinner came into the room. At least Skinner was with them. Skinner would know what to do without Ramsay having to tell him to do very little thing. Ramsay went up to Gendry and held up Gendry’s phone and showed him the messages and missed calls.</p><p>“Where’s Sansa?” Gendry was still gagged but he shook his head and made his answer clear.</p><p>“Unlock your phone.” He lowered the phone so it hovered near Gendry’s hand. Ramsay was hoping he would look past Ramsay at Arya and agree but the henchman didn’t even bother to look at his own girlfriend. He just made a fist with his hand and shook his head again. Skinner came forward and dug the taser into Gendry’s side.</p><p>“Mmmmph!” Gendry yelled.</p><p>For the next several minutes Ramsay and Skinner worked Gendry over and made Arya watch. But then another call came in on Gendry’s phone. It was fucking Rickon.</p><p>Ramsay snapped his fingers and Skinner leaped into action. Skinner got on the bed took out the gag and put his hand over her mouth. He looked back at Ramsay and nodded that he was ready. Ramsay ripped off the tape and pulled the sock from Gendry’s mouth and dropped it into his lap. Ramsay held up the phone to Gendry’s face while he hacked and coughed and sucked in air.</p><p>“Listen up. I’m going to answer this call. You’re going to talk to him. Find out what he wants. No sneaky shit. As soon as you get him to mind his own business, Arya gets to breath.”</p><p>“Wait what do you mean?” Gendry started to ask but he went quiet as Skinner used his free hand to pinch her nose and cut off her air. She started to struggle and shake her head but both of Skinner’s hands held her head still and she silently squirmed in vain. Ramsay slid the button to answer the call. Ramsay quickly put it on speaker.</p><p>“Gendry! Where the hell are you man?” Rickon’s voice sounded out.</p><p>“Uh,” Gendry said while he tried to think. Ramsay grabbed his hair and twisted it. “Ah-well sorry I got distracted.”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Rickon shouted. “This whole thing was your guys’s idea and now you both go and disappear! Where’s Arya? Why won’t she pick up?”</p><p>Arya was still twitching on the bed and her limbs were uselessly pulling at the ties and Ramsay watched Gendry’s eyes switched back and forth between the call and her.</p><p>“Uh she’s sick sorry. Just go on without us. No one will notice we’re gone.” The other end was quiet for a moment.</p><p>“Arya is sick? What kind of sick?” It was a different voice and Ramsay had to bite his tongue in order not to curse. Jon Fucking Snow.</p><p>Ramsay hit the mute button and nodded to Skinner, who released his grip on Arya’s face. She gasped and heaved in breaths and twitched on the bed. Ramsay would normally love to watch it but he had to turn back to Gendry.</p><p>“Tell them you think its food poisoning and she just needs to sleep. She’ll be fine.” He nodded at Skinner who clamped down on her mouth and nose again and then Ramsay unmuted the call.</p><p>“We think it’s food poisoning or something. She just needs to sleep and she’ll be fine.” Gendry said. There was another pause from the other end.</p><p>“Gendry” Jon said. “Are you okay? You sound weird.” Ramsay wanted to throw the phone. It was true Gendry’s voice was hoarse and his mouth was dry from the gag being in their all night. His jaw was probably strained too and changed the way he talked but there was nothing Ramsay could do to fix any of that right now.</p><p>“Uh I think I might have the same thing is all.” Gendry improvised. “Seriously you should just have fun without us. It’s not like we’re needed anyway.” Ramsay spun his finger to tell Gendry to finish the call.</p><p>“Just tell Joffrey I said happy birthday but seriously I gotta go.” Ramsay hung up and Skinner let go of Arya again. She spluttered and kept shaking but this time Ramsay was happy to watch it. She was so distracted trying to breathe that she didn’t even fight Skinner when he put the gag back in her mouth and buckled it. Ramsay smiled as he stuffed the sock back into Gendry’s mouth and put a fresh piece of tape over it. He patted his cheek and said:</p><p>“Good boy.” He clapped his hands together.</p><p>“Skinner I’m hungry I still haven’t eaten since yesterday so I’m going to go eat. Work her over and then find out what you can about Sansa. Just keep her in one piece. Elmar is scared of too much blood.”</p><p>After eating a snack Ramsay settled down on the couch and went through his favorite pictures of Sansa. All he needed to do was wait and keep pushing them. One of them would break down and spill what they knew or unlock their phone.</p><p>The hotels they had booked for the neighbors were booked through to Tuesday morning. It was Saturday late morning right now and they didn’t have to worry about being interrupted until Tuesday morning or more likely Monday afternoon or evening.</p><p>Ramsay giggled to himself when he thought about how hopeless they probably felt about such an eternity. A long weekend with unexpected guests.</p><p>He scrolled and found a picture he really liked. It was the night after Sansa had gotten her cast off last year. She had been so clumsy and spilled the wine so he had grabbed her arm. She was so flimsy that it got a spiral fracture. But that picture was after the cast came off and Ramsay had decided to use his favorite spreader bar and a few other things on her. She had cried a lot that night.</p><p>He smiled and enjoyed listening to the yells and other sounds of pain coming from the bedroom.</p><p>“It’s not fair!” Elmar whined. Ramsay really wanted to shoot Elmar too. “Skinner will just mess her up. She’s my girlfriend!”</p><p>“I told him not to mess her up too much just for you.” Ramsay said to shut him up. But it didn’t work.</p><p>“I could have gotten it out of her” Elmar kept talking. “I was really close this morning too. Once she understands she can just come with me and get away from all of you if she tells us how to get Sansa she’ll tell us everything we want to know -.” Ramsay didn’t let him finish because he grabbed Elmar by the front of his shirt and pulled him towards his face.</p><p>“You said what?”</p><p>“That she ca-” But Ramsay didn’t bother listening to Elmar repeating it all. He was getting up and running back to the bedroom.</p><p>“Skinner!” Skinner had put away his knife but had redone the ties so that Arya was sat up against the head of the bed so he could beat her without worrying about the bed bouncing and accidentally hurting her too much or too little. Skinner got up and came over.</p><p>“Elmar has ruined it!” Ramsay shouted. Elmar tried to get mad and say “Hey!” but Ramsay just shoved him back.</p><p>“Elmar promised her that telling us how to get Sansa back would mean Arya would get to go with Elmar!” The both of them glared at Elmar.</p><p>“So what?”</p><p>“So she doesn’t like you back you fuckwit” Skinner said heartlessly. “She never has.” Ramsay turned to Arya.</p><p>“Arya I have a new deal for you. Forget whatever shit Elmar has promised you. If you tell me how to get Sansa back I promise you I will make sure Elmar never touches you again. But the longer you hold out on me the worse it will be for both you and your boy toy. Do you under stand?” She quickly looked over to Gendry and back at him and nodded.</p><p>He unlatched the tongue gag and pulled it from her mouth.</p><p>“Tell me where Sansa is.” Even though she could have spoken she didn’t even bother she just shook her head. Elmar fucking Frey decided to talk.</p><p>“She just needs to get to know me and then she’ll realize-” Ramsay used the tongue gag still in his hand to strike Elmar across the face. He raised his hand to do it again but Elmar grabbed it from him so Ramsay shoved him from the room.</p><p>“Skinner, keep Elmar out of this room go take a walk or something.” He sat on the bed and faced Arya who looked back at him through a swelling eye and a puffy, bruised face. The tongue plate must have a sharp edge or something because a little bit of blood was leaking from her mouth but her lips weren’t split.</p><p>He tried to be comforting and stroke her hair into a neater arrangement.</p><p>“Tell me where Sansa is.”</p><p>“Dnoh” Skinner smothering her during the call earlier left her nose bleeding a little and she sounded really congested when she said it. Ramsay saw red. He was starting to realize that he had missed something. They were still hoping to be saved because otherwise they just had a death wish.</p><p>Ramsay undid her ties and grabbed her by the hair. He dragged her from the bed and threw her into the wall. She started sagging but Ramsay was just getting started. He dragged her across the floor and pressed her face into the pool of blood next to Luton’s body which they never bothered to move.</p><p>“Do you want to end up like him?!” Ramsay yelled. She was trying to push herself up to get away from it but Ramsay just grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her and ignored her yells. “Tell me! Tell me where to find her!” He stood up and brought his boot down on her back. Even though she screamed he could feel a rib or two crack.</p><p>Ramsay looked at Gendry who was craning his neck around to try to see what was happening. It looked hard because his eye was starting to swell shut and his chair was facing away from Luton’s body.</p><p>“Mmph hmmph mmph!” He was yelling. Ramsay was pretty sure he wasn’t even trying to say any words. Ramsay stepped around her to face Gendry and made sure to keep a foot on her arm to pin her down.</p><p>“Do you want this for her?” Ramsay taunted. “You know how this ends if you don’t tell me. And I promise you’ll both live if you do tell me. Elmar will never get her. What are you waiting for?”</p><p>Movement caught his eye and he saw Arya trying to wiggle away. He kicked her and then picked her up by the arms. He brought her back down onto the desk and he ignored the items that fell to the floor.</p><p>“You think you can escape?” It was quick work to attach a new zip tie and then her wrists were held together. He dragged her back in front of Gendry and dropped her. She had started to wheeze or maybe cry but he didn’t even care. He ripped the tape from Gendry’s face and pulled out the sock.</p><p>“Just let her go!” Gendry begged. Ramsay tased him.</p><p>“We don’t know where she is!” Gendry tried to shout.</p><p>“Do you think I’m stupid?!” Ramsay screamed. He saw something in his bag and he went to get it before returning to Gendry.</p><p>“I saw all of you help her leave that day! I have footage from the fucking doorbell camera! You and the fucking Starks and that bitch Loras!”</p><p>Ramsay put on the brass knuckles he had packed and started wailing into Gendry. He felt at least a rib or two crack and he was pretty sure he broke a few of his fingers. He was so focused on Gendry that he didn’t notice Arya inch along the floor and get up next to the bedside table.</p><p>Suddenly a pair of sharp scissors dug their way into the base of Ramsay’s throat and he looked down to find Arya’s hand had put them there.</p><p>“Unggh.” Was all Ramsay could say. Arya pulled the scissors out and Ramsay saw his own blood spatter across her, Gendry and the wall behind them. He felt cold and light headed and he watched as Arya began hacking at the ropes that kept Gendry strapped down.</p><p> </p><p>Arya’s POV:</p><p>It took a long time but as soon as the ropes and zip ties were all gone Gendry stood up and hugged her. Arya was still shaking and she was cold and tired. Part of her wanted to never stop stabbing Ramsay but part of her just wanted to curl up and never have to move again. He was lying still on the floor though and then Gendry was cupping her chin to look at him.</p><p>“We have to get out of here” he whispered. He took off his shirt and helped slip it over Arya’s head. It was huge on here and she had to tuck the front end into her shorts to keep it from being too baggy around her knees.</p><p>Gendry took her hand and together they creeped to the bedroom door. Gendry held her behind him while he peeked around the corner and she clung to his arm. He tugged her forward and together they ran for the front door.</p><p>Before they reached the front door though the door knob turned and the door swung open.</p><p>Alyn and Skinner were standing there and then Gendry and the two men went for each other.</p><p>Arya was good at fighting normally but right now she was barely standing and she knew Gendry would just get distracted and worry about her. Besides he would want her to go get help. She ran past the three fighting men inside the doorway and ran down the hallway.</p><p>She was just getting to the stairs when more men appeared and Arya wanted to cry.</p><p>“Arya!”</p><p>It was Jon and Robb, Rickon, Loras and Hot Pie.</p><p>“I – they – G-gendry needs help!” She pointed behind her and the Starks and Loras immediately ran past her to their apartment where they could hear a fight because the door was still open. Arya and Hot Pie followed slower and got there in time to see Loras help Gendry up while the others brawled with Alyn and Skinner.</p><p>The fight didn’t last very long especially because once Loras got Gendry out to the hallway he went back in to join in the fight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sansa’s POV:</b>
</p><p>Robb and Jon had tried to force her not to come. But after hearing Rickon’s call with Gendry and knowing some guy had tried to pump Rickon for information recently there was no way she was going to stay behind. They were stronger together and so she was going. She agreed to stay back in the car and lock the doors behind them though while the others dashed in. Margaery sat with her.</p><p>“What if they’re too late?” Sansa said. She was close to crying. Margaery rubbed her arms in comfort.</p><p>“We got here really fast so we are not too late” Margaery said.</p><p>“Besides it might just be a mistake and Arya and Gendry really do have food poisoning.”</p><p>They knew that was a lie though because Gendry said that they should all just have fun without them and that no one would miss them. But it was their party to celebrate their decision to get married. Not having the engaged couple there would be pointless.</p><p>And then Gendry said to wish Joffrey a happy birthday from him and everyone knew that was a message of some kind. They never knew each other until high school and never liked each other. Then they had found out they were related but that did not make them like each other. But as far as the world knew they were brothers. And then after Sansa had dated Joffrey and he had hurt her Gendry had liked Joffrey even less.</p><p>Just then Sansa’s phone rang and she saw it was Jon.</p><p>“Jon what’s going on? Are they okay?”</p><p>“Sansa their here but you need to stay in the car” Jon said. “It’s a crime scene and I’ve called the police.”</p><p>Because Jon was a cop he was able to give his badge number and the response time was great. Several patrol units arrived within minutes and Sansa and Margaery held each other while they watched uniformed cops race in from inside the car. Then ambulances arrived followed by a crime scene investigation unit.</p><p>Sansa couldn’t wait anymore so she got out of the car and went inside. Police Sergeant Sandor Clegane didn’t want to let her in but he also knew that Jon was inside and that her little sister was in trouble so he pretended not to see her and Margaery go in.</p><p>When she got up the stairs she saw the hallway was filled with people and that Arya and Gendry were sitting on the floor leaning against a wall. Her brothers, Loras and Hot Pie were all talking to cops who were taking their statements. Arya was huddled under Gendry’s arm and was wrapped in a silvery blanket that reflects body heat. He was shirtless and there were all kinds of marks on him. Both of them were bloody and bruised.</p><p>“Oh my gods Arya!” Sansa rushed over and squatted beside them.</p><p>Arya couldn’t stop shivering. The silvery blanket that reflects body heat back didn’t seem to be helping. Sansa guessed Arya didn’t have much body heat anyway because Arya looked like she was still really cold. She saw that under the blanket Arya was wearing Gendry’s shirt.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Sansa shook her head at the stupid question. “What happened?” Arya looked up at her with shocked eyes and Sansa had to wipe her eyes when she saw the injuries up close. She didn’t answer so Gendry answered for her.</p><p>“It was Ramsay Bolton.” He said and Margaery took Sansa’s hand. “He brought a bunch of people and wanted to know where you were.”</p><p>Sansa stopped breathing and she thought Margaery might have kept her from falling over. Gendry put his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“We didn’t tell him anything. He’s being taken to a hospital right now so he can’t do anything to you right now anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>It took some time but eventually Gendry and Arya were taken to the hospital and Margaery drove Sansa there too. Jon stayed to help make sure the crime scene was investigated correctly because they had been robbed and there was a body in the bedroom.</p><p>Once Arya was checked over and gave her statement to the cops Sansa went to sit with her. Robb and Rickon came and sat with them too once they were done giving their statements.</p><p>“Have you heard anything about Gendry?” Arya asked when Dr. Luwin came to give her the results of her scans and X-Rays.</p><p>“He is similar to you” he said kindly. “He has a concussion and cracked ribs but the other injuries are mostly superficial cuts and bruises. He also has a sprained wrist and cracked bones in his fingers but he should make a full recovery.”</p><p>Sansa was relieved that they would both be fine. Jon and Robb took Arya and Gendry to their apartment to stay until their apartment was not a crime scene anymore and until they figured out if they even wanted to go back. It was decided that Margaery and Loras would take Sansa to Robb and Jon’s apartment too because Ramsay was not a threat right now.</p><p>Everyone decided that it was best if everyone basically piled into the same place so they could all feel safe. Even Rickon left his friend’s place so he could be with them before he flew back to school.</p><p>Robb and Jon’s apartment was a very nice one. It was a spacious high-tech multi-room apartment that was in a wealthy area in the city. It was on the fifteenth floor and overlooked the city.</p><p>Whey they got in Sansa and Margaery helped make hot cocoa for Arya and Gendry while everyone else got dinner ready. It was mostly Robb, Jon and Margaery who made dinner because Rickon and Loras got distracted and started playing a board game they found on a shelf.</p><p>Margaery put an arm around Sansa and she knew Margaery wanted her to open up. She could not bring herself to do that yet though.</p><p>They had dinner late and it was quiet. In spite of their ordeal both Arya and Gendry ate a lot. Gendry struggled to manage his fork and knife because his hand was splinted but Arya took his plate and cut everything to small pieces and Gendry could use just a fork to stab at things. Arya inhaled her food and had seconds.</p><p>After dinner everyone broke into groups and sat around the living room and tried to come down from such a crazy day. Arya sat down next to Sansa and turned to her.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Sansa looked at Arya and loved her a little bit more but also felt sadder. They were never that close growing up but these last few years they had grown so much closer. Sansa did not know anyone she could trust more than Arya and especially now. Sansa sniffled.</p><p>“It’s all my fault. You and Gendry were covered in blood and Ramsay was probably going to kill you and it was because you helped me.”</p><p>“Hey no.” Arya soothed her. “Its not your fault. Ramsay is evil and any one of us here would have done the same thing.” Sansa looked at her little sister and took in the bruises. She still had a weird lisp because somehow her tongue had been cut. Having lived with Ramsay for the past year and a half Sansa did not want to know how that had happened.</p><p>“I should be asking you how you are.” Sansa said as Jon sat down and joined them. “How are you?”</p><p>Arya looked up and Sansa saw Jon was looking at Arya with sad eyes. All of the police and EMTs and doctors and nurses kept looking down at Arya’s wrists and then up at her bruised face before looking her in her eyes.</p><p>It was the same way people would look at Sansa whenever she would try to lie about how she had been injured for the third time in the same month. Arya shook her head.</p><p>“I think I killed Ramsay” Arya whispered. Jon didn’t look very sad at that but he patted Arya’s shoulder in sympathy.</p><p>“They’re still operating on him so who knows. But you’re safe now.” Arya nodded but still looked sad. Sansa saw that Arya watched Gendry limp to Jon’s room where they were staying.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Sansa asked.</p><p>“I don’t know what happens now” Arya said. “Gendry and I were supposed to start planning getting married but instead he had to watch a bunch of other people touch me. And I watched people beat him up.”</p><p>Sansa and Jon looked at each other. Sansa didn’t have an answer because her love with Margaery had grown out of comforting each other from people like Ramsay and Joffrey. She didn’t know what it was like to have a good relationship get complicated by someone bad. Jon turned to Arya.</p><p>“What happens now is whatever the two of you want to happen. If you want to continue on your plans then you can and if you want to wait and take care of yourselves first then you can do that too.” Sansa was glad Jon spoke up because she didn’t think she could come up with something as good as that.</p><p>Sansa helped Arya got to Jon’s room and she slowly approached the bed.</p><p>“Do you want me to close the door?” Sansa asked and Arya and Gendry looked at each other before answering at the same time:</p><p>“Open.”</p><p>Sansa left it open and went back to the living room where Margaery had set up a bunch of blankets and a sleeping bag. She snuggled into Margaery’s hug and watched through the open door into Jon’s room as Gendry lifted his arm up to open the blankets for Arya. She got in and put her head into his chest as he lowered the blanket over them and hugged her.</p><p>Sansa hugged Margaery tighter and gave a real smile. It had been a long time for her but things were finally feeling better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>